V
V is the main character and protagonist of The V for Vendetta Movie. Best Friends: Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, Sergant Callohun, Wolverine, Homer Simpson, Linkara Worst Enemies: The Government, Discord, Sigma Voiced by Hugo Weaving He is viewed by many to be either a hero or villain, but in this multiuniverse he`s a hero as he fights for freedom alongside others. His Name and Past are unknown just like Smoke from Mortal Kombat there's just V. V is very threatical, speak eloquently, and he is highy intellgent and quite the mastermind When it looked like V died, he really didn`t and began a new rebellion on a larger scale for the multiuniverse. He searches for followers who also wish to throw the shackles of opression aside so they can liberate the multiuniverse. V found the group with Alucard, Zero and Ciel all being freedom fighters like him, V being one to the government, Alucard for his father Dracula and Zero with Ciel against Weil and Omega . The Multiuniversal War of Destiny V is making his rebellious debut here to stop the Lawful and to him opressive Reploid government Sigma. He also is up against the chaotic Discord who is chaotic even for his standards. Somehow he arrives at S.H.E.I.L.D which questions Coulson as he always does this. He mentions more on Sigma and with fellow founders asks Lizbeth, Maka, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson and Soul for an alliance against them and they accept. He introduces the others to the four and tries to eager on Lizbeth to take Fury's suggestion. He also crashes the rally when he schemed to expose his enemy Sigma,he improvizes so he can learn where Sektor's soliders are by stealing one of it's sabers. He does not attend the ball but more he wants to obserrve what Zero's doing. He is mistaken for crazy by Soul when he starts jumping off buildings though Soul may not be so mistaken. V then alongside his allies join forces with Lizbeth's archenemy Hunson and his empire to bring Discord and Sigma down. He helps the heroes and their traininng. He also tells the others about where Vanellope is going to. He accompanies Alucard and Maria in getting Patroklos acquainted. He then prepares with the others to back Retrovile from Sigma and saves Retroland with Lizbeth, Zero, Callohun and Alucard helping. He also ambuses Sigma with his friends afterward. Afterwards V comforts Lizbeth about the loss of her friend Ice King and gives her encouragement as they decide to get back at Sektor. He then defeats the Flood with the others as a result of them being attacked. He then listens to Lizbeth and Boomer's conversation to learn more about Liz's involvement with The Membrane Elite, The B Crew and the Helper Squad. He delivers the bad news on the 5th and 6th rings being split by their enemies, so he and Alucard come up with the plan to split themselves in order to the pieces. He helps acquire the 2nd half with Alucard and the rest. He defeats Omega with Alucard in order to get Lizbeth and Zero to fight Dr.Weil. When they suceed, He alongside Lizbeth, Alucard, Zero, Ciel and Hunson help Dib and on Dib's volition safrice him to save the universe. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker By Popular Demand, V and his friends return in this upcoming story where he and his team help out The Helper Squad, The Scorpion Squad and others against their next set of villains. It seems he has a plan in the case of what happened with The Helper Squad. Him and his team are the first team to find Knuckles and the others. He gets his newest first partner in Linkara who shows up on the two teams. He meets with the other teams before they are ready to take on robo bitch. He meets Asura and recurits him into the team like he did with Linkara earlier. He and Brock Samons are out to fight with Thanos.When asked about what Mechuckles, he and Zero sent a Bodyguard Unit member to figure it out. Friends: Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako,Bolin, Ulrich Stern and the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Maria Renard, Wolverine, Ritcher Belmont , Kimoko, Puss in Boots, The Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Proxy, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil,Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator Enemies: Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Discord, The Dystopia League, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, The Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker VV.jpg V 1.jpg v 2.jpg v 3.jpg v 4.jpg v 5.jpg v 6.jpg v 7.jpg v 8.jpg v 9.jpg v 10.jpg v 11.jpg v 12.jpg v 13.jpg v 14.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the V for Vendetta Universe Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The V Crusaders Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Partner Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Revolutionaries Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Chosen ones Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Hat Wearer Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Scar Barers